


Good Help is Hard to Find

by ladyjax



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Age Difference, F/M, Female Character of Color, In Praise of Older Women, June/Neal Kink Meme, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: Written for the June/Neal Kink Meme in 2010 (and I completely forgot that I wrote it, so there you go.  Also, it didn't have a title then and now it does.)
Prompt: Neal likes pretending to be June's kept boy; June likes to call him boy and give him instructions.





	

It was one of those borderline oppressive New York summers. Just enough sun and humidity to drive everyone either to the beach or to their rooftops in search of relief. June opted for the latter. Her home had a wonderful view of the park and there was enough of a breeze to make things bearable.

She lay back on her chaise and crossed her legs, reveling in the feel silk sliding across still soft skin. Reaching over to the side table, she lifted her champagne glass but realized it was empty. Picking up the tiny silver bell on the platter next to her, she rang it then called out, "Boy!"

Neal sauntered out of his apartment, an open bottle of champagne in one hand and a small bowl of grapes in another. "Coming, madam."

June chuckled then quickly schooled her expression into studied indifference. She looked over the edge of her sunglasses at him, crooking an eyebrow at his attire. Neal had opted for loose linen pants and shirt which was open nearly to the waist. His hair was studiously mussed and he was grinning. Putting down the grapes, he picked up the flute and poured more champagne, handing the glass to June. He sat down next to on the chaise, bracketing her with his arms.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Neal asked huskily. He leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek, nipping at her skin lightly.

"You are certainly very...forward," June replied with a sigh. "As well as insolent. It is so very hard to get good help these days."

Neal chuckled. "Command me, then." He trailed his lips up to her ear and sucked her earlobe into his mouth. "You know I'll do anything you want."

June shifted beneath him, her robe falling open just so. Neal looked down then back up at her, a slow smile forming on his lips. He leaned back a little, still holding her eyes, and ran his fingers down the bit of skin he could reach.

"Boy," June said, "You know I really like calling you that." She drained her champagne and handed the glass to Neal. He placed it carefully on the side table then picked up the bowl of grapes. Holding one up, he looked at her inquiringly. June nodded. He took the grape, offered it to her and held steady as she leaned in and nipped it neatly out of his fingers. Leaning back, June reached up and pulled her robe completely open. Neal shifted, feeling the tightness in his crotch at the sight of her.

"Do you want me, boy?"

"God, yes." Neal's voice was strained. His fingers curled into balls on either side of her to keep himself from just grabbing her. June reached out, ran her fingers down his cheek. He caught her hand, closing his eyes as he kissed her fingers. "Please."

June lay back against the chaise and smiled. "Be a good boy then and do your best."

Neal was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
